1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, an airplane, a vessel or a trolley.
2. Description of Related Art
In an automobile seat, a surface of a cushion pad placed on a cushion frame is covered by a cushion cover, terminals of the cushion cover in various directions are locked to the cushion frame through hooks provided to correspond to the respective terminals. Accordingly, a seat cushion integrates the cushion pad and the cushion cover to the cushion frame (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-184940 (JP 2000-184940 A)). The respective hooks are stitched onto the respective terminals of the cushion cover.
However, stitching of the hooks onto the cushion cover should be performed doubly in terms of strength, a stitch length as a whole gets longer, and the stitching takes time, so producibility decreases.